Masochism Tango
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: An RTN SasuHina songfic. I don't own Naruto or the song.


**Kitty: Ohayo minna-san, I want to present my newest story. I was listening to this song and it got me a great idea. I hope you like it**

**This is my favorite RTN couple Sasuke and Hinata from the Road to ninja movie**

Masochism Tango

"Leave me alone, you fucking Uchiha!" shouted the fiery Hyuuga Hinata as she punched the village's number one playboy, Uchiha Sasuke.

The young playboy has once again asked out the stubborn Hyuuga Hinata and she rejected him again.

"Persistent bastard." muttered Hinata as she begins to stomp away, angrily.

Sasuke sat up, rubbing his cheek with a smirk forming on his lips.

Standing up, the Uchiha begins to run after the Hyuuga until he finally got in front of her.

"Move." scowled Hinata.

"Nope." Grinned Sasuke, taking out a rose and music begins to play.

Hinata blinked, looking around for the music before she heard the Uchiha sing.

_**I ache for the touch of your lips, dear.**_

_**But much more for the touch of your whips, dear**_

_**You can raise welts**_

_**Like nobody else,**_

_**As we dance to the masochism tango**_

_Hinata looked at him weirdly before she squeaked as Sasuke pulled her to him and begins to dance with her._

_**Say our love be a flame, not am ember**_

_**Say it's me that you want to dismember**_

_**Blacken my eye**_

_**Set fire to my tie**_

_**As we dance to the masochism tango.**_

The Hyuuga pushed him away and was about to punch him, but Sasuke grabbed Hinata's fist and pulled her back to him, dancing some more.

_**At your command**_

_**Before you here I stand**_

_**My heart is in my hand**_

_**It's here that I must be**_

_Hinata continue to struggle as they dance._

_**My heart entreats,**_

_**Just hear those savage beats,**_

_**And go put on your cleats**_

_**And come and trample me**_

_**Your heart is hard as stone or mahogany**_

_**That's why I'm in such exquisite agony**_

"What the hell Uchiha?" Hinata asked as she was twirled around and pulled back into Sasuke's arms.

_**My soul is on fire**_

_**It's inflame with desire**_

_**Which is why I perspire**_

_**When we tango**_

Hinata glared at him as she continued to struggle while the rest of the villagers watch.

_**You caught my nose**_

_**In your left castanet love,**_

_**I can feel the pain yet, love**_

_**Ev'ry time I hear the drums**_

_**And I envy the rose**_

_**That you held in your teeth, love**_

_**With the thorns underneath your teeth, love**_

_**Sticking into your gums**_

Hinata pushed him away and was going to walk away, only to be pulled back into Sasuke's arms as they continue to dance.

_**Your eyes cast a spell that bewitches**_

Looking into Hinata's eyes as he says it, making the indigo haired beauty blush at his gaze.

_**The last time I needed stiches**_

_**To sew up the gash**_

_**That you made with your lash**_

He pulled his shirt up to reveal the stitches that Hinata has inflicted, making his fan girls swoon as they saw his chest.

_**As we dance to the masochism tango**_

_**Bash in my brain**_

_**And make me scream with pain**_

_**Then kick me once again**_

_**And say we'll never part**_

_**I know too well**_

_**I'm underneath your spell**_

_**So, darling, if you smell**_

_**Something burning, it's my heart**_

Hinata look at him weirdly.

_**Excuse me!**_

_**Take your cigarette from its holder**_

_**And burn your initials in my shoulder**_

_**Fracture my spine**_

_**And swear that you're mine**_

_**As we dance to the masochism tango**_

Sasuke twirled Hinata once more before he dipped her. The entire villagers clapped for the performers as did their classmates.

"What do you say, Hyuuga?" asked Sasuke.

"You don't give up, do you?" asked Hinata.

"Nope." replied Sasuke.

Hinata pushed him away and punched him.

"Fine, I'll go out with you." She said before she walked away, trying to hide her blush.

**Kitty: I hope you like this story. Please read and review, I look forward to reading your feedbacks. Until then, ja ne minna-san.**


End file.
